A Moment Will Be Ours
by Tainted Halo
Summary: Duo/Heero shounen ai. ^^ What else is there to say?


A Moment Will Be Ours  
Chapter One: Dripping in the Rain  
  
Duo grimaced, looking around his new apartment. It had been nearly, nearly three long years since the end of the wars.. Duo was now seventeen, and working at a local mechanics. His apartment was small, but since it was only him living there, it didn't really matter. Of course Hilde was working at the mechanics also, which was the main reason he was working there.. Although he'd never admit to it, Duo missed the company of the other gundam pilots. He had gotten a call from Qautre only a few weeks ago, confirming what he had already thought. Quatre and Trowa, were in a relationship.   
  
Wufei, Duo didn't expect to hear from any time soon, until the next event they all were invited too. But Heero, was the only pilot Duo actually wanted to hear from. But the braided boy had yet to receive a letter, from the pilot of Wing Zero.... Duo assumed Heero was with Relena, the two had had a strained relationship... But, it seemed likely. But, Duo never saw Heero on TV, which if he had been with Relena would have been the case. 'Sure as hell, better not have died already... Just two years of pasifism and the guy died.. That would just be a disgrace.' The boy thought bitterly, flopping down on the couch. He needed some sleep.. Maybe in the morning Heero would finally call.  
  
  
--Heero Yuy-  
  
He looked at Relena. She was as stunning as ever... But the look in her eyes was sad. "Heero... I know you'll never.. love me. So, I set you free. I want you to live.. Staying with me wouldn't be fair for you or me." Relena's words were swift and sweet, as she wrapped her arms around Heero. "Good luck, Heero Yuy." She said her eyes glistening with crystal tears. And just like that she vanished. Heero hadn't seen her since, not that he minded. It was better than way. The pilot had wandered, sleeping in various hotels. Wing Zero was gone. He was alone. The other pilots... He hadn't heard from any of them. He was sure, he had seen Trowa once on the television, but he couldn't be certain. It took didn't take him long to track down Duo Maxwell.   
  
One day Heero just turned up on the braided boy's doorsteps, soaked by the violently pouring rain, and an emotionless look in his clear blue eyes. "Heero?" Duo said staring. The braided pilot was a few inches taller than Heero, who looked pretty much the same-Except for the lost look on his face. "Duo-sama.."   
"Heero, come on let's get you in..." Duo led his friend inside, motioning for him to sit down on the couch, while he went to find something for the boy to change into. There was no way, he was going to allow, Heero to stay here freezing. Duo grabbed one of his baggy black t-shirts and a pair of black jeans, which would be a bit big but comfortable on Heero.   
  
"Put these on." Duo ordered, showing his friend to the bathroom. When Heero emerged, Duo grinned- His estimates of Heero's size of clothing had been correct. The clothes were comfortably baggy on the pilot.   
  
The two sat down at the small table at Duo's cramped apartment, the taller boy still grinning, from the irony of it all. Two days ago he had been deeply hoping that, Heero would turn up, and he had. "So.. What brings ya 'ere..?" Duo asked.  
"I.. I've just been wandering around for the last two years. You were the easiest pilot to track down."  
"Is that a fact? Well, why did you need to find any of us anyways?"  
"Life with the ideal pacifism, just... It's no world for a fighter. A killer."  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Well working at the mechanics isn't the best life, for the God of Death... But I'm surviving. We all thought that you and Relena where off somewhere together..." The way Duo face almost clouded, as he said that made Heero pause, but he shrugged it off.  
"I was, only with Relena for two months. She told me to chase my dreams..."  
"So 'ya wandered around aimlessly, getting drenched?"  
"You make it sound bad..." It was the first joke Heero had made. Somehow being with Duo seemed to lighten his mood... Duo had a knack of doing that to people.   
"Well.. Compared to my life, I s'pose it is. Ya know you always had a place here...."  
"Had?"  
Duo rolled his eyes, asking himself why Heero was suddenly in such a good mood. Before, Duo had almost been sure Heero would collapse, but he seemed to be doing exactly the opposite.   
"Maybe, you'd like to get a job here...? At the mechanics." Duo asked, his tone turning serious. He needed to know if Heero was just stopping by, because he could possibly take a few days off to spend time with his friend. But if he was considering staying here long term, Duo wanted to call Quatre. But not when Heero was here... He didn't want the 1st pilot to know what he urged to tell Quatre.  
"I.. I don't know yet, Duo."  
  
A/N: This is my very first Gundam Wing fic. ^^;; What do you guys think? 


End file.
